Surface enhanced luminescence (SEL) is sometimes used for analyzing the structure of analytes such as inorganic materials and complex organic molecules. SEL sometimes utilizes nanometer dimensioned posts to enhance sensing of analyte. SEL focuses electromagnetic radiation or light onto the analyte, wherein the interaction between the light and the analyte is detected for analysis.